warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Drawing Person
Welcome Hey Drawing! I'm Ferk, one of three admins here. The others are Diablo and InuKago. Diablo is also known as Max, and InuKago is known as Mink. I'm the leader of Project:World, deputy of Project:Charart, and a senior warrior of Project:Characters! If you need any help with anything, including any of the projects, or if you'd like a custom signature made, just let me know by leaving a message on my talk page (you can also contact me on my twitter, which is linked in my user info on my page, but I'm more likely to see a message on my talk page here). Happy character making! We'll be sure to let you know when roleplay starts, so in the mean time, enjoy fleshing out your character's pages! 16:58, 03/31/2019 Welcome Hello and welcome to the wiki, I see you've been trying to enter Sakurakit however she can't be approved until her name is changed. As Sakure- is not an appropriate prefix for a warrior cat. If you need help with the naming process then see our naming guide. But I am the Chosen One 18:10, March 31, 2019 (UTC) I just realized it was a tree, my apologies. I'll add her in now. But I am the Chosen One 18:15, March 31, 2019 (UTC) Hey I just want to remind you that we have a specific page setup that needs to be followed. You can find it here: Warriorcatclansrp Wiki:Characters/Page Format. Please use this format for all of your characters. Feel free to just copy and paste it onto your characters pages. 18:36, 03/31/2019 Well, the rp is currently closed so you can't really roleplay at the moment and it doesn't open until the 1st in which we will be opening most characters at the Gatherings, I will be starting this and we'll have a posting order. But I am the Chosen One 20:15, March 31, 2019 (UTC) You can call me Mink, you may however a user can only have 2 cats per gathering and please remember queens and their kits would not be able to go for the trek is far to dangerous. But I am the Chosen One 17:16, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Also, your character pages do not have the correct format. The format itself needs to match that of Tigerclaw or Kiteclaw. Be sure to link the characters pages in the infobox as well. But I am the Chosen One 17:18, April 1, 2019 (UTC) Thise roleplays aren't open right now and in order for them to become apprentices you have to put it on the Ceremony List. But I am the Chosen One 17:21, April 1, 2019 (UTC) I hate to be that person but since we go off of some realism in our posts. You need to change yours, a kitten would not be able to even survive that far out of camp successfully. Since Sparrowkit doesn't know anything of the territory it isn't possible. So I'm gonna have you change you that or it'll be removed by admins. Thank you! But I am the Chosen One 21:10, April 2, 2019 (UTC) I'm not sure if your aware but I did comment on your request for Ombrefeather however do to the fact that this rp takes place in Oregon you'll need to change Gentlekit's name then they'll be approved, also you cannot gave Ombre shine like a rainbow in the moonlight its simply unrealistic. Also please try to stray from making a cat's page before their approved as its against our rules. But I am the Chosen One 16:36, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Alright, that sounds fine. I'll take a look soon. Also two things, the life images should be named correctly. So the staff, myself and others, aren't scrambling to rename em. So it should either be Charactername.jpg or Charactername.life.jpg. The other thing was the chat for our wiki is in Discord so if you have please let me know so I can dm the link for that. But I am the Chosen One 22:13, April 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi! Hey there! I'm the other admin that loiters around here, Diablo, but, please call me Max! I wanted to give you a hand with your character pages, so I'm gonna point you into the direction of our New User Guide, that should cover almost everything! From Clan abbreviations, to how to work around the site, but, of course you can always ask the admin team for a hand :D Also to add your characters to the allegiance pages, make sure you're using the template - its how we keep that nice format going. To use it simply type: - and its all done. Also! On your character pages, make sure you link your username in the owner section, so all your cats are kept together in a category called: Cats Owned by Drawing Person. If you need a hand, or if I explained anything really strangely, feel free to chuck me a message on my talk! 22:48 Wed Apr 3 2019 Pages Hey man! The character pages you've made (Mintkit + Snowkit) are SummerClan cats, so their pages would have (SuC) instead of WC (which is the abbreviation for WinterClan), so could you please rename them to the right Clan abbreviation? Cheers man! 00:26 Thu Apr 4 2019 It was not the correct format, we've link page after page for you. If you can't do the correct format they won't be added. I can't add them for you because you need to learn how to do this stuff. But I am the Chosen One 17:14, April 4, 2019 (UTC) Its fixed, you have to add the two }} at the end of each one. If you could also use the correct format at your character pages as well that would be awesome. But I am the Chosen One 17:26, April 4, 2019 (UTC)